


'You should always believe'

by KarneolVision



Series: "The Sport of the Gods" fanarts [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision





	'You should always believe'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sport of the Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/786547) by [lovinthelads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinthelads/pseuds/lovinthelads). 



[Originally posted 01.08.2013, <http://karneol-vision.livejournal.com/242750.html>]

So here's another illustration I made some time ago for [](http://lovinthelads.livejournal.com/profile)[**lovinthelads**](http://lovinthelads.livejournal.com/) [The Sport of the Gods](http://lovinthefics.livejournal.com/tag/%23%20sport%20of%20the%20gods), as I'm currently working on a third one, when the time allows, and haven't even posted this one here on my lj. If interested you can find the first picture I drew for it [here](http://karneol-vision.livejournal.com/241744.html).

I do adore the story, and I especially adore Wayne and Cristiano in it. They are just so... _GOOD_... so bloody wonderfully good while around them everything is shitty, it breaks my heart in little pieces.  
And the Hephaistos/Appollo angle does so give me personal taste 'God-how-I love-that'-thrills. I love when things fit together in perfect harmony. And this scene is so sad and beautiful...

 

[original size: <http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/karneol_vision/9762221/42049/42049_original.jpg>]


End file.
